Loveless
by Im.a.stitchpunk
Summary: The dead have been returning to life as if they never died. Clover and January are trying to find out why. Sequel to Helpless. AU OC-pairings
1. Chapter 1

Ok, here's my secret surprise to all my Helpless readers… a sequel! Yea, the title is a little corny but I like keeping things similar when I write. This is AU and takes place _years_ after the end of Brotherhood. I've rewritten it multiple times, trying to toy around with Clover's personality and her relationships with everyone. I hope you enjoy the story.

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters. I do own my OCs Clover, Avis, and Azalea while Leigh, January, and Braeden are owned by my friend.

Warnings: Yes, there will be M-rated things in here including foul language and the occasional vague sex scene.

If you notice any errors (spelling, grammar, plot, OOC) please let me know.

.-.

For the past 25 years some people haven't died, they were supposed to die, people watched them die… but a year or so later the dead comes back to life, just as they were when they were alive with all their memories in tact. Loved ones were both appalled and enthralled with it. More often than not the dead would be killed by those around them out of sheer fear. It's become my job, and my best friend's job, to hunt down these people and gather their stories and track down whatever leads we can find on who's causing all this. For the past two years that's what I've done, hunt down the undead and trace deadend leads.

My partner, January Elric, settles beside me with our lunch in her hands. As we eat our sandwiches we explore all the leads we've collected from the town. Same old same old. Someone offered these people a second chance. They accept and _poof _they're back to life. Strangely enough though, the time varies, some come back after just a few days other a few years. We've even got proof that Zolf J. Kimblee is back when he died back during the Great War.

"Where to next?" January asks around her sandwich. I stab the map, Dublith, there have been a large collection of people coming back to life. Most of them from our very reliable source. "You just want to see him again." January glares at me with her gold eyes.

"You want to see your dog too."

"He's not a dog." January mutters.

"Let's go… the train's leaving in a few minutes." I stuff down the last of my sandwich before standing up. January follows, lifting her backpack onto her shoulder. The two of us shuffle to the train station of some small town to the west. While on the train I decide I should probably write a letter home. My crappy handwriting is only made worse by the bumping and rocking of the train.

"What are you doing?" January asks.

"Telling Mom we're alive." I reply. "Last time we told them anything we were up north." January sighs. "You know they worry about us."

"I know. I just wish they'd understand we're just like they were… except they already had kids at our age."

"But they're already saved the world too." January shrugs and continues to stare out the window at the rolling fields.

As weird as it sounds my family is rather famous and well known. Ling Yao and his wife Avis Yao helped save Amestris all those years ago, and January's parents Edward Elric and Leigh Elric did too. That's how January and I got to be such close friends, we grew up together with my big sister and her big brother. Speaking of big sister, I should probably pay her a visit while I'm in Dublith, I'm sure she'll be able to give us some more supplies.

Scrawling my name down "Love Clover~" I fold the letter up and address it. I'll drop it off when we get to Dublith. For now though I should sleep. I close my eyes and let the train rock and shake me to sleep.

.-.

"Clover, wake up." January shakes my shoulders until I open my eyes. I grab my backpack and my letter and head off the train. Dublith is where I consider home. I was born and raised here until I started school. My sister lives here as well as my best and most reliable source. After my letter's been dropped off at a post office January and I head to the back alleys. It's strange to have so many people nod and greet us. We spend too much time here. Though, January and I are unforgettable, and it's not narcissistic to say. I've got heterochromia, a mutation that gives me one blue eye and one green eye, with my mother's long wavy brown hair. January has her mother's straight brown hair and her father's shocking gold eyes. People often stare at us, I've seen people trip over trashcans from watching us too long.

Eventually we stop in front of a particular building and slide inside. It's dark and smoky but I feel at home among the smell of alcohol, cigarettes, sweat, and sex. A few people turn and stare as we walk through the bar towards the lounge. "January!" A particular voice barks. I turn just in time to watch one of the undead come running over, his hair spiked up and his eyes glitter with excitement. Dolchetto, the dog chimera, was given a second chance at life. He stops just before the brunette who smiles, they begin sharing stories as I weave my way through bodies lounging in chairs. It's not hard to find my subject, a big breasted woman under each arm, his feet kicked up on a coffee table. Greed certainly stands out.

"Hey Greed." I fold my arms and knee Greed's legs, trying to move them off the coffee table.

"Hey, it's my favorite mutant!" Greed smirks. "What brings you back to Dublith?" Since his long legs aren't budging I straddle them and sit on his ankles. His eyebrows furrow and he frowns but doesn't move. "Got yourself in trouble?"

"It's impossible for me to get in trouble Greed." I roll my eyes. "I came back because of you."

"Couldn't stay away?" He smirks again. The girls under his arm giggle.

"Shut up." I snap mainly to the girls. "You've said a lot of people have come back and it's my job to check it out. Now spill." I slap his knee gently.

"Playing rough today huh?" Greed lifts his arms and the girls slide from under them. He leans forward and smirks. "How about we go to the back room and I'll tell you everything you want to know?"

"You're sick." I snap again.

"If only you didn't have such a harsh tongue." His hands slide up my arms. "Then again… it's a part of your charm… you're beauty." Slowly he brushes my hair behind my ears.

"If you tell me what you know…" I slow my voice to a dangerous level, "we can negotiate something."

Greed's purple eyes sparkle. "I like the way you think." He grabs me by the waist and lifts me up as he simultaneously pulls his feet from under me. "I'll be right back ladies." He shoots his girls a wink and smirk, they grin and giggle. Greed leads me through the back rooms of his little bar, I give January a five minute warning, typically that's all the time I need to get the information I need from Greed.

Said homunculus draped himself down onto his bed and sends me his warmest smile. Instead of sitting on the crimson sheets I sit in the low chair beside the bed. Greed immediately sits up and settles across from me, his legs trapping mine. "Spill." I tell him trying to ignore the shudders running up my spine from his contact.

"I've personally seem Kimblee in Dublith." He blurts out.

"Lately?"

He rolls his eyes. "Yes you idiot, lately. Three days ago to be exact. I had Dolcetto trail him and from the looks of it he's staying in Dublith for a few days." Shivers run up my spine. "I'd corner him while you have the chance." Greed's hand begins to stroke my knee cap. I try my hardest not to laugh at the tickling sensation.

"Alright. What else?"

He leans over to a nightstand and hands me a file. "A list of the people _I've_ found alive in the area. I don't know why you're having me do all your dirty work."

"Look." I swat at Greed's hand, still rubbing my knee. "I can't waste my time following _every_ lead, with you helping I know I can find real cases of people who have died and come back."

"So no good leads?" The black haired man asks, his hands sliding to my thighs.

"Stop touching me." I demand.

"You owe me some kind of payment." His low voice makes my heart thump.

"It's disgusting how you expect some form of payment from me when you've kissed my mother." Greed groans and rolls his eyes. "Don't even start with the whole 'I wasn't in this body' and all that other bullshit. Besides you're lik-"

"You're almost 21 Clover," The man growls under his breath, "you're an adult so you have no right to say I'm too old. People have done much stranger than fuck a man who looks a few years older than you."

"Looks?" I raise my voice. "I don't care about looks, I care about how old you really are! You're like 250 years old." Greed waves his hand at me. "Don't you wave your hand at me." I point my finger.

Greed captures my hand in his and brings it to his lips. "Don't point your finger at me or I'll bit it off." He runs his sharp teeth over my finger.

I cuss at him and pull my finger from his mouth. When I stand Greed squeezes his knees together and knocks my own knees out. He captures me in his arms and holds me close. "What do you want?" I hiss.

He says nothing, his nose buries deep into my hair. Typically that's all he wants, he runs his hands through my hair and holds me before he lets me go. One time he kissed my forehead and I slapped him, my hand hurt for weeks. I have yet to figure out our relationship, it's so strange, he's incredibly old, not only that he and my mother loved each other years ago. The whole situation confuses me, especially since his touch makes shudders run down my spine. "You can go." Greed's arms relax but I don't move, despite it all Greed _has_ helped me a lot since my adventure with January started. He's been supplying us with information and ammunition whenever we need it. "Hmm?" Greed sounds pleased. "What's this? Being passive for once."

"Shut up." I growl. "Thanks for everything." I lean up and kiss his cheek before racing off. I get halfway down the hall before strong arms are around my waist holding me still. My stomach hurts from the impact, even without the Ultimate Shield he's a solid man.

"You're not getting off that easy."

"Greed let her go." January my savior walks down the hall.

"Ah, it's good to see you January." Greed purrs, his breath hot on my ear. "Clover was just paying me back for all the information I've given you guys." I pass over the folder, he did give us quite a few names. "Come back soon." His voice murmurs into my ear before he lets me go.

"Let's go Jan." I murmur.

She says farewell to her dog chimera and follows me out the door. Once we're a safe distance away she gives me a look. "What happened?"

"I just lost control." I mutter.

"You so did not have time to-"

"No, no, no." I cut her off. "I just…" I trail off and try to explain the lack of control I had when Greed was holding me. Normally I'm in complete control, I control how long he holds me, I control when I leave, he may think he's in control but he never is… normally. Today was different, I didn't want to leave his grasp… and I kissed him, though it wouldn't be the first kiss on the cheek I've given him. "Anyways, why don't we search for the other undead first?" I suggest. Kimblee has a way of finding us rather than us finding him. We've been told by the Furer himself just to trail the psycho and make sure he's not up to anything dangerous.

The first is a young man living with his fiancee. I let January handle it, we only ask simple questions, "When did you die?", "What happened after you'd died?", "Oh someone spoke to you? What did they say?", "Where did you come back to life?", "Do you remember anything else?", "Alright, thank you for your time." Repeat. January's softer about it too. I get right to the point. She comforts them, explains that we're trying to figure out what's going on, and yes we're not going to kill you.

"Hello Miss Clover." My heart thumps inside my chest as a hand slides across my waist. Dark blue eyes pierce my different colored eyes.

"Kimblee." I murmur taking in his appearance. Pale skin, dark blue eyes, black hair in a pony tail with two strands like insect antenna, his obnoxious white suit and matching fedora. "What are you doing in Dublith?" I state with a very authoritative voice.

"Business today?" He asks as he pushes my wavy hair off my shoulders. "I was looking for a more personal visit." He whispers as he kisses my shoulder.

"No. Tell me why you're in Dublith."

"Only if you'll tell me your source." He murmurs, his lips trailing up my neck.

Give up Greed and gain some valuable information? I close my eyes, allowing Kimblee to plant kisses around my ear. "No." I tell him.

"Too bad…" His breath burns my ear.

"How about some negotiating?"

"Sorry Miss Clover, your source or nothing." His hands slide from my waist and he pulls away. I turn to glare at him. Kimblee and I met for the first time in North City. He'd immediately told me how intrigued he was with my eyes and promptly started to flirt even when I pulled a gun on him. He said that killing him would do nothing, he'd just come back again. Since then we've tried to negotiate a way into getting information, or in his case, sex out of each other. There have been times, only a few, where he just took what he wanted… and sadly enough I didn't care. Not then and not now.

Kimblee's kisses make my skin hot. He trails them higher and higher until he's breath is right on my lips. "Are you going to kick me in the balls if I try and take you?"

"Probably yes." I say calmly.

Dark eyes narrow, he's trying to tell if I'm bluffing or not. I quirk and eyebrow and refrain from making any smile or frown or general lip movement. Eventually he sighs and steps away from me. "I have more important things to do… besides… there are plenty of other women around here I don't need you." He starts to walk away, hands tucked into his stupid pants.

"No. But you want me." I lean against a telephone pole and glance at him from under my lashes. Kimblee likes a challenge, he wants some mystery, I think he enjoys trying to read people.

He turns slowly, peering at me from under his hat. "You're a mutant."

"And you're a psychopath." I retort calmly. "So what?"

"You don't know what I want."

"Neither do you. But that doesn't stop you from thinking you do."

He steps forward until he stands right before me, his knee weaseling its way between my thighs none too gently. "Are you saying I don't know what you want?" He growls. His nimble hands slide around me to hold the telephone pole trapping me indefinitely.

"Maybe." Cryptic is always the way to go. I reach up and remove his white hat and twirl one of the long antenna strands around my fingers.

Kimblee smirks. "I see what you're trying to do."

"What's that?" I ask sweetly, setting his hat onto my own head.

"You're trying to arouse me so I'll tell you whatever you want to hear." That didn't take too long to figure out, seduction clearly isn't my forte. "Sorry Miss Clover but I'm smarter than that." He leans down and nips at my neck, "Unless of course you want this for your own selfish desires."

"I wish I could say I was _dying_ for you to take me but…" I trail off and plant Kimblee's hat back on his head. He bites hard on my neck before pulling away. "Sorry." I smile sweetly.

"You're such a tease." Kimblee lifts his knee into my crotch and I can't help but inhale sharply. "Ah, so you do want this…"

"I'm only human." I tell him as I grab his shoulders. "If you're not going to give me any information then go."

"I wish we didn't have to have these types of conversations." The Crimson Alchemist sighs as he removes his knee from between my legs. "I'd enjoy taking you to bed without all these negotiations and deals."

"Sorry. Unless of course you want to spill all your information and go clean." I smirk at him.

"That's not going to happen… not even in that idealistic mind of your's." He pokes my forehead before stepping away. "I'll be back Miss Clover." And just like that, the obnoxious white suit vanishes within the alley ways. Damn it.

Immediately I head back to the house where I left January. Lucky me, she was just leaving the house when I saunter up. She glances at me but says nothing as we wander down the street together. "Kimblee's around I take it."

Can't hide anything from her and those gold eyes. "Yes."

"Get any information?"

"He wanted to know our source." January's head spins so fast I think it'll crack off. "I didn't tell him of course. I'd never give him away… Kimblee did offer me information as to why he's wandering around…" I huff. "His stakes are too high."

"They've always been high." January tells me as we walk.

If sex count as high stakes to her….

"Alright." I mutter, "Let's move on to the next person."

.-.

A/N: I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter, it's kinda long but I wanted to introduce all the main characters and at least start to show their relationships. Reviews are welcome, constructive criticism is welcome too.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters. I do own my OCs Clover, Avis, and Azalea while Leigh, January, and Braeden are owned by my friend.

Warnings: Yes, there will be M-rated things in here including foul language and the occasional vague sex scene.

If you notice any errors (spelling, grammar, plot, OOC) please let me know.

.-.

Two days. Two whole days. Completely lost. It takes too long to talk to all these people. But we have to. It's our job to gather their information, note where they live, and inform the military so they can be aware of the undead.

I sigh loudly as I set a map of Amestris out on my bed.. I take great care in mapping where the undead live, I have individual maps of the larger cities too. Red marks plot everywhere. There's no real pattern to the people who come back. They're typically male and about my age but that doesn't mean we haven't seen others come back from the dead before.

"Where to next?" January asks as she shuffles from the bathroom, drying her hair.

"Mustang sent us a telegram, South City seems like the best idea."

"Are we going to tell Greed?" She rubs her hair with a towel, it frizzes a little as she sits on her bed.

"Yea, before we leave." I assume since Kimblee hasn't made an appearance he's not in the area anymore. Good. Knowing he's in the area makes my insides twist and I feel uneasy.

"I hope we get to go back home soon." January murmurs. "I bet Mom's worried."

"Yea, but it's easier to just write letters and not risk telling Mum about Greed." My mother has no idea her first love is alive, let alone that he hits on me, it'd break her heart. The only people that know are Azalea and Braeden, my sister and January's brother. "Shit. We never visited Azalea."

"Like she'd mind." January flops back on her bed. She's right. Azalea has made a good life for herself out here, she works as a baker and chef. She's just as crazy as my father but she's serious whenever we drop in. She knows the severity of our mission.

Braeden often shows up to give us information by hand. Some things just can't be trusted through the mail or telephones. Braeden works directly with Roy Mustang, Furer of Amestris. His parents aren't fond of him because he went out and taught himself alchemy after his father told him no. The Elric boy is a trouble maker but military life suits him. We haven't seen him in a few weeks though, we've been moving around too fast.

"Let's get some sleep." I fold up the map and January turns out the light. I snuggle into the warm blankets thankful for the stipend we get from the military. It's enough to get us hotel rooms and food, everything else we get under the table from Greed or Azalea, sometimes Braeden's been known to give us things like tents and sleeping bags if we're heading up north. Speaking of that, our latest sleeping bags have rips in them. Oh well, we don't need them down south.

As I lay there listening to my partner drift to sleep I think about our guns. Do we have enough ammunition? Sometimes people get rowdy and we have to fire some warning shots. It's always good to have a loaded gun when walking down dark alleys. So, is it full? I think so. Maybe I should check it… no, I'd wake her up. The floor creaks and my heart is suddenly in my throat. Fuck. Dad would be so disappointed if he knew how bad I was getting at reading the Dragon's Pulse. Too late to grab my gun which is on the nightstand beside me. My heart begins to hammer as the bed sinks down by my feet. I close my eyes, and try to even my heart. The bed sinks again right by my sides, the warmth of someone surrounds my body. Thin, hot lips press against mine and I reel away.

"Kimblee!" I hiss.

"Hello Miss Clover." He whispers back.

"Go away." My hands press against his chest, which I'm happy to find is still clothed. "You'll wake January."

"Then keep your voice down." His body sinks down against mine and I exhale from the weight. He kisses me softly, lips searching my neck for one spot. I can't stop a moan from escaping my lips. "Does this turn you on?" Kimblee whispers into my ear, "Knowing you could be caught at any minute." His hand slides down my side and under my shirt. "Hmm?"

"Stop." I whisper.

"Call me Zolf." He massages my breast.

"Zolf." I whine. What is he trying to get at? Trying to wake January? Sure she knows I've been with Kimblee solely for information but I've never told her about the times he's taken me to bed for pure selfish reasons… I'd never tell her that I didn't fight back. I'm only human after all.

"Again." He squeezes his hand.

"Zolf." I gasp into his ear. "Stop. Please." My skin was getting hot and I knew Kimblee's was too, I could feel his erection against my thigh. "Stop. What do you want?"

"Just someone to lay with." His hand slides from under my shirt.

"No. Go away." I hiss.

"Don't say no to me." He bites my neck. January rustles beside us and we both tense, she lets out a sigh and her deep breathing resumes.

"Go away!" I push on his chest but he just drapes himself over me, his full weight presses down on me. "Get off me you fatass."

He bites my neck again. "I just want a nice bed to lay on."

"Then lay on the bed not me."

"Hmm, I like it when you're feisty." Kimblee shuffles and rolls onto the bed beside me. There's barely enough room for us but he just curls himself against my body and sighs. "I'll be back for you so we can pick up where we left off."

"Which is?" I test, I wouldn't mind having the man just wanting to spoon the night away. Instead his hand grabs my crotch roughly, I gasp and try to force my desires down, and just like that Kimblee's gone. Probably snuck in through the window. Bastard.

.-.

Train's should offer a frequent user card, ride the train ten times you get a free ride… January and I would be able to travel all over Amestris and probably to Xing with a promotion like that. The ground gets flatter and rockier the farther south we travel. I hate the deserted lands. South City might be a pretty big city but I'd never want to live there. Give me East City with rolling hills and fresh air around, though I'd love to live in Dublith too. We said our quick farewells to Greed and his Chimera friends, Greed demanded a hug which I "begrudgingly" gave him. Despite everything I like Greed, not in a romantic way because that's sick, but in something akin to a father-figure. If only he didn't try to kiss me every two seconds. He's really helped January and me over the past two years, we owe him a lot, so a hug every now and then is acceptable.

Kimblee's warning has settled like a rock in my stomach. It's highly unlikely I'll find him in South City, he's stayed in Dublith for a while. Still, I swallow hard, I want to ask my mom what I should be feeling. Kimblee was a murderer, it's debatable if he is now or not, he uses sex to get what he wants, my heart hammers whenever he's around, and I can barely fight back when he tries to seduce me. Being around the Crimson Alchemist can't be healthy for me or anyone for that matter. Still…

"What ya thinkin' about?" January asks.

"Nothing important." I murmur, she doesn't need to know about Kimblee, she thinks its bad enough I trade sex for information, how would she react when I told her I liked it? The train jolts and I smack my head against the glass window on accident. Ow. My eyes drift upward where a little girl is peering at me from over the seat. She notices me staring and ducks back down. Moments later she peers over the seat again. I give her a smile and she blushes and hides again.

"Now, now," Her mother starts to chide, "it's impolite to stare." The woman glances back at me, she sees my eyes and her dark eyes go wide. Yes, I'm a freak. She quickly turns around and chides her daughter more firmly. Curiosity is healthy, let the girl look so long as she's not rude about it.

When the train finally stops my legs have fallen asleep and I'm forced to lean against a light post until I can walk without those annoying prickles in my toes. First things first we get a map of the town, we haven't been to South City in a long time. Map in hand we head down the roads searching for the first undead. Rumor has it there's a young man who came back.

"How are we going to find him?" I ponder aloud.

"Not sure. He ran away from home before he died… we don't even know if he's still here." We turn a corner and a boy about our age with shaggy brown hair stares at us with wide eyes. Just like that he turns and bolts down the street. "We've got a runner." January huffs before she hikes her backpack higher on her shoulder. We take off after the kid. It's not like we're mysterious people who just appear at your door asking if you're undead. No there are posters all around, ads in the paper, "If you know anyone who's come back from the dead contact the military immediately", there's a picture of us stating that we're the researchers, and there's articles put out about how "we're just researching an odd string of events" and that "nothing bad will happen to those who have come back from the dead". Often people run away from us, people who fear the military is lying and will kill them again.

The kid races down a dead end and tries to scale a wall. I tackle him to the ground. I need some excitement. "Jesus." I pant, sitting on the kid's back as he screams for us to let him go. "We're not going to kill you so stop struggling."

"You're crushing me!" The boy wails.

"I'm not that heavy." I retort miffed by his behavior. He's easily 21 and he acts like this? January helps me pin him to the wall. He stares at us with huge eyes. "We just have some questions for you."

"Fuck off you freaks!" He thrashes in our grip.

"Don't make me shoot you in the leg." I grunt.

"We just want our questions answered." January says calmly.

"I don't know anything! Nothing!" He shakes his shaggy hair. "Some guy just asked if I was willing to work for him and if I had any friends who would. I said I'd see what I could do and then I was back here. That's all I swear!" January and I glance at each other, interesting.

"Can you tell us more about this guy?" January asks.

"No. I never saw him. Just a voice." The kid shakes his head.

"Interesting… you're asked to work for someone but you didn't see who it was?"

"Yea! I-I wasn't going to work for him I just wasn't ready to die. Don't kill me." He's still panicked. I let go of his arm and January does the same.

"Thanks for your information." I tell him. "Would you do us a favor?" When he nods his head I continue, "Don't get into any bad crowds, the military will be watching. You'll be allowed to live and continue your life so long as you don't do anything bad."

His blue eyes widen but he nods his head again and again.

"Good." January smiles. "You're free to go." Just like that he races off. "Interesting. Are these people being brought back to work for someone?"

"I don't know but we need to call Braeden immediately." I turn on my heel and find the nearest telephone. While January calls her brother, some soldier will probably be assigned to follow that kid around until we figure this out. So, these people might be being brought back to live to work for someone. Who? And why is this the first time we've heard of it. I need to talk to Greed, or Kimblee, I suppose I could talk to him.

"Braeden is sending someone to South City." January says as she leaves the telephone booth. "Should we call Greed?"

"I doubt he'd know anything else… I trust him, if he knew anything he'd tell us… so what makes this guy special…" I tap my chin.

"Let's see what everyone else has to say." January suggests.

Nobody else in the area, and there were ten of them, had any experience even close to the one that kid had. So what made him special? Did he really come back from the dead? Based on the fear in his eyes I'd say yes. That night I look over the list of new leads we got from this city and the slums surrounding. Tomorrow would be a long day. Sometimes we go a few days without new leads, sometimes weeks, lately it seems we've had lead after lead.

.-.

"_Daddy!" I cried out. Daddy had been sick all day, coughing and sneezing, he looked really sad. I pounced on his bed and hit him with my teddy bear. He sniffled loudly and looked up at me. "Daddy feel better!" He laughed and wrapped me up in his arms and threw the blanket over us. He opened his dark eyes to smile at me. "Daddy will try to feel better for his little lucky Clover. But you have to go play with your sister or you'll get sick like Daddy."_

"_I don't want to get sick!" I cried. Daddy smiled and released me from his grasp. I raced to the doorway before I turned and pointed my finger at him. "You get better so we can play again."_

_He laughed again. "You can't demand your daddy to do something Clover."_

_I puffed up my cheeks in irritation before running off to find Azalea, she'll play with me. My sister sat at the table bent over some work. When I tugged on her skirt she looked down at me, she looked a lot like Daddy. I want to look like Daddy! Why can't I have straight black hair like them? Why can't I keep my eyes closed all the time? Mommy tells me I have to keep my eyes open, she said something about me being ashamed of my eyes. I liked my eyes. People stared at me though._

"_Aza! Aza!" I tugged on her skirt._

"_Yes?"_

"_Play with me!" I cried. "Daddy's sick and won't play with me!"_

"_I have homework Clover." Azalea pushed me away._

"_But Aza!"_

"_Go." She brushed me off and I pouted again. I had no choice but to curl up on the floor and play with my teddy bear. Mommy wasn't home, Daddy was sick, and Azalea was busy with work cause she was a big girl. At least Ted liked me._

"_Here comes Super Daddy!" Daddy's voice echoed through the house. Immediately I stood and watched as Daddy comes sliding down the hall in his pjs with my blanket tied over his shoulder like a cape. "Super Daddy to the- _woah!_" Daddy's feet slipped out from under him and he fell hard on his back. He started laughing really hard. I raced over and pounced on his stomach. "Oomph! Super Daddy's super side kick Lucky Clover comes to save the day!" He grabbed my sides and hoisted me into the air. "And she can fly!" I giggled and flapped my arms. "Oh! Super Daddy's other side kick the Beautiful Azalea has come to help the hero!" Azalea lifted an eyebrow at us before Daddy sat up and captured her in a hug._

_We all giggled before Daddy hopped to his feet. "C'mon! We have to fight the evil Dust Bunnies!" He picked up a broom and began to ride it like a horse. I giggled and grabbed my little broom following Daddy around the house with Azalea right behind us on her own broom._

.-.

I woke up more tired than when I went to sleep. I loved and hated having such vivid dreams. For some reason I tried not to think about my past, I'm not sure why, it was a normal childhood. My parents were together and loved each other very much, my sister loved me, and I had two close friends that were like my siblings. I dreamed a lot of little memories, that day Daddy was sick, the day Mom first told me about Greed, when Azalea helped me ride a bike, that one winter where the Elrics came and we built a huge snow fort. Most of the memories are from when I was really little.

January's asleep beside me. I write down a note telling her I'm going to get breakfast. The air is hot despite the sun just barely being up. Gross. Why anyone would want to live in this city is beyond me. My boots kick up dust as I scuff them along the ground. Eventually I find my way to a café where I buy coffee for both January and myself and a little baked good for the both of us.

I find a bench and sit down, sipping my coffee. The sun warms my skin and I close my eyes to the light. Let's think. If people are being brought back to work for someone they must all have a connection, right? You don't just "hire" random people to work for you. So what's the link? I mean that kid today was 21 and a little psycho, we've had fiancees, old men, a new mother, Greed, Kimblee, and the other chimera. What's the common theme? There isn't one. Simple as that. With a huff I throw my head back and stare up at the blue sky. We should visit home, our parents might be able to help, look at the problem with new eyes.

"Hey." I open my eyes and find that kid from yesterday. "Uhm. I'm Remmy."

"Clover." Please don't hit on me.

"I wanna help you guys."

"Sorry, we can't have any help unless it's been approved by the military. In a few days a soldier will come and contact you, if you still want to work for us ask him. He'll be able to give you a definite answer." I reply business like.

"What if I worked for you under the table?" He asked.

I already have one of those. "Sorry Remmy I'm bound by law." Not really but he doesn't need to know that. While January and I are actually a part of the military we never show it, we never wear our uniforms, we're allowed to do whatever we want. Remmy looks down to his hands, he really does want to help us. "I can't tell you you can't run around talking to people… and if you happen to find someone who's come back from the dead it'd be your responsibility to let the military know." I offer. He smiles at me and nods his head. "Just stay in the area until the soldier comes and speaks with you." He nods again and I bid him farewell.

January is just waking up when I enter the hotel room. I set down the coffee and the pastry and she sits up quicker. I tell her about Remmy and she smiles. "I'm glad he wants to help… at lease he's not going to do anything evil."

"Yea." I settle on my bed and pack my things. "I think we need to talk to someone about this… get some new eyes on the case." I tell her about trying to find a link between people. We spread out all the files and look through them, searching for anything that could possibly link these people. Some were alive during the Great War, other's not. Some had worked for the military, other's not. There's no one trait shared between everyone. So what is it?

After hours of looking through our files I slam my fists down and storm from the room. January catches up with me when I get to the street. The sun's way too hot, burning against my already warm skin. We walk for a while with no direction in mind. I let my body calm down. This is so aggravating. Eventually we head back to the hotel and gather our things. Might as well continue hunting people down.

.-.

A/N: I'm still toying around with Clover's relationships with Greed and Kimblee. I personally see Kimblee as quite gentlemanly for the most part but when he wants something he's completely dedicated, hence why he's so forward with Clover.


End file.
